The King of Light and Darkness
by lastusdarkness
Summary: Quando o herói se encontra em seu limite, é somente com os sentimentos de duas princesas que ele pode continuar sua luta. Mas após o termino de um oponente, sempre terão outros... Será que a união de Luz e Trevas é poderosa o bastante para sobreviver em um "reino" muito além das fronteiras de Hyrule?


Chapter 1: Endding and New Life.

Antes da luta final contra Ganondorf, o mesmo consegue ferir Midna de tal forma que ela fica fora de ação e Link preocupado com sua amiga e com raiva de Ganondorf, entra na arena criada pelo mesmo para o ultimo duelo. Zelda mantém Midna perto de si, cuidando da pequena princesa enquanto olhava com espanto a raiva silenciosa de Link se transformar em uma força grande o bastante para se igualar e superar a força de seu inimigo.

Durante o duelo final, ambos os guerreiros estamos igualados em vários aspectos, as feridas de ambos se regeneravam, a força de ambos era igual, a velocidade era igual. Ate a arma que ambos usavam, eram parecidas. O duelo durou vários minutos que pareceram horas para os olhos das duas princesas, pois Midna havia despertado a tempo de ver Link começar a superar seu oponente.

A pequena princesa olha para Zelda e pede para chegarem mais perto das paredes da arena. A princesa da luz concorda e então ambas caminham ate o local, onde no momento os dois guerreiros estavam presos em um duelo de força com suas espadas ligadas e um forçando o outro para traz. Devido a força de ambos, cada movimento mínimo das duas laminas resultavam em faíscas douradas. Midna olha aquilo preocupada quando Ganondorf começa a sobrepujar Link usando seu corpo maior.

\- Link!

Isso faz ambos os guerreiros pararem por um segundo, tempo o bastante para Link olhar para o lado e ver Midna acenando para ele. Acordada e bem. Novas forças surgem no corpo do herói que com um movimento poderoso, empurra Ganondorf para traz o surpreendendo, assim como as princesas.

Naquele momento o duelo vira fazendo Link se tornar mais forte e mais veloz que Ganon, conseguindo desviar de seus golpes e dar golpes dele mesmo. Depois de um combate feróz que ficaria gravado na mente das duas princesas para sempre, Link o herói da twilight consegue o impossível, ele usa a espada do próprio Ganon para selar sua alma para sempre.

O corpo do guerreiro se desfaz sendo sugado para dentro da espada que cai no solo criando uma explosão de luz, vento e uma onda de choque. Link consegue se manter na frente das duas princesas usando seu escudo para deter, ou tentar deter as poderosas energias.

Porem aquilo era algo de mais para o cansado herói e ele é empurrado para trás ate estar quase a um metro das princesas.

\- Link!

A dupla de princesas grita preocupadas com o jovem, as vozes das duas dão novas energias para o herói que com um ultimo esforço ele da um passo adiante empurrando a energia na direção da espada.

Dentro da cabeça do herói, enquanto o mesmo fazia isso, quanto mais perto da espada ele ficava, mais alto a voz se tornava, ate que quando ele chega a dois metros da espada...

"Oh herói das deusas... Ouça minha voz... Não lute contra este poder pois ele é seu..."

"O que isso fará comigo?" Pergunta o herói.

"Seus desafios não terminaram herói... Mas terá um momento de descanso de alguns anos antes de seu próximo desafio chegar... Pegue este poder que é seu, sua amiga Midna também deve ganhar uma parte do poder das sombras que esta aqui também... De a ela o poder e ambos se tornaram seres imortais..."

Isso faz Link arregalar os olhos.

"Retorne o poder de Midna a princesa da twilight e ela voltará a sua forma real e se tornará uma com você, novos poderes começarão a nascer em ambos... Não se alarme jovem herói pois seu corpo irá crescer ate atingir a idade plena de sua raça, tal como a princesa... Para os desafios que se mostrarão a vocês, precisarão ter seus poderes totais..."

A voz desaparece deixando. O herói ali parado com o escudo a sua frente, ainda negando as energias que pareciam ir somente na direção dele... Resolvendo ouvir a voz ele solta o escudo e a espada, a energia o golpeia retirando o ar de seus pulmões e o jogam para trás.

Ele consegue se manter de pé e começa a sentir as energias entrarem em seu corpo, tanto luz como sombras, começam a se mostrar dentro de seu corpo. Ele ergue uma das mãos a usada para segurar a espada e retira suas luvas.

Deixando as duas mãos em direções que pareciam que ele usava seu escudo e espada, ele avança lentamente ate a espada... A cada passo a energia parecia ficar mais calma, como que finalmente notando a chegada de seu mestre e relaxando.

Quando finalmente ele chega a espada, todas as energias haviam entrado em seu corpo, deixando somente uma linda espada de prata para trás. A arma era mais longa que a master sword.

Porem quando o herói toca no cabo da arma, a mesma se solta do solo com facilidade e se torna duas espadas do tamanho da master sword. Ambas feitas de prata, novamente ele ouve uma voz em sua cabeça.

"Jovem herói, esta espada o reconheceu como mestre legítimo e o guiará pelo resto de sua longa vida..."

"E porque ela se dividiu em duas?" Pergunta o herói, acenando para as duas princesas se aproximarem, enquanto ele coloca as espadas gêmeas deitadas no solo, antes de olhar para Midna preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem Link... Quer que eu pegue sua espada e escudo?

Ele balança a cabeça e se senta ali mesmo, exausto.

"Link, a master sword deve voltar ao seu local de descanso, pois ela foi forjada para derrotar Ganondorf. E não deve ser usada para outros fins. Por isso suas novas armas... Não se preocupe pois esta em seu sangue usar qualquer tipo de armas com maestria invejada por muitos... Lembre, as duas espadas são uma e ambas são suas... Faça o que achar melhor..."

E assim a voz desaparece para não voltar... Ao menos por enquanto. Zelda e Midna se aproximam do rapaz, ambas segurando a espada e o escudo do herói.

\- Link... Esta tudo bem?

Ele olha para elas e sorri.

\- Sim, as deusas falaram comigo e disseram que aquela energia era minha, meu poder roubado por Ganon. A espada dele também era minha dada a mim pelas deusas, mas roubada pelo mesmo.

As duas princesas se entreolham e olha para o corpo de Link. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e não seriam mais úteis. A armadura do herói... Serviu seu propósito, mas nenhum deles iria se desfazer da mesma. Link se levanta lentamente.

\- Midna... As deusas me disseram que seu poder também esta comigo agora, luz e sombras não podem se misturar, porem um não pode existir sem o outro.

\- Eu entendo... Mas por enquanto, durma meu nobre herói...

A princesa se aproxima dele e o abraça, o jovem cansado se deixa levar pelas palavras da pequena princesa e cai em um sono reparador.

\- Vamos levá-lo para o que sobrou do castelo, lá ele poderá descansar. Vamos deixar as armas dele com ele e quando acordar ele saberá o que fazer.

Fala Zelda, Midna confirma e a princesa da luz pega as duas espadas de prata, enquanto a princesa da twilight pega as armas do herói, e com um teleporte todos se encontravam agora em um quarto dentro da ala não destruída do grande castelo.

Link é deitado na cama com suas espadas gêmeas apoiadas na cabeceira perto da cabeça do mesmo, a master sword e o escudo são colocados sobre uma mesa. Zelda deixa Midna e o herói as sós pois sabia que ambos sentiam algo um pelo outro, a princesa da twilight se olha no espelho e suspira.

\- Se acalme Midna, quando link acordar ele lhe dará seus poderes e a fará voltar para sua forma real!

Exclama a imp dando tapas fracos em seu rosto. A pequena princesa flutua ate a cama onde sorri ao ver o rosto pacífico e relaxado do herói.

\- Depois de tantos desafios... Finalmente você pode descansar... Meu herói...

Fala a princesa antes de se deitar ao lado do jovem que instintivamente a abraça a trazendo para perto dele. Ela não se queixa e relaxa dormindo junto com o herói dos dois mundos.

Durante a noite, as deusas sorriem ao verem aquele casal tão diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual um ao outro...

"Luz e sombras não se misturam... Normalmente... Cada um e um lado da mesma moeda, Link o herói dos dois mundos e besta sagrada..."

Fala começa Din a deusa do poder e aquela que deu a triforce do poder para Ganon. Assim que ela termina de falar, mascas douradas parecidas com as lindas marcas no pelo de Link, quando este esta na forma de lobo. Aparecem nos braços, pernas e costas do jovem mudando algo dentro do mesmo.

"... Não se desespere pois tanto você como ela são um só sempre foram e sempre serão, estão destinados a ficarem juntos... Mas desafios aparecerão contra esta união, estejam preparados... Juntos poderão ultrapassar tudo..."

Fala Nayru a deusa da sabedoria e criadora da triforce da sabedoria, usada por Zelda. No momento que ela termina de falar, mascas aparecem no colo de Midna parecidas com as marcas de Link... A energia das sombras presa no corpo do jovem, passa para o corpo da princesa e muda sua forma.

"Nunca desistam, sigam em frente heróis dos mundos, vocês já possuem o maior poder existente neste mundo... Só precisam entender o mesmo... Meu campeão, Link... Me perdoe pelos problemas que teve de passar e ainda irá passar... Logo eu estarei com você meu herói... Mas não ainda, até lá tome cuidado e se mantenha digno de minha benção e meu amor..."

Assim que Farore a deusa da coragem, termina de falar, ela manda um beijo para o jovem herói, e isso faz a triforce nas costas da mão do mesmo, brilhar forte, as espadas e o escudo ali presentes parecem se mover brilhando junto com a triforce...

"Boa sorte heróis... Vocês irão passar por desafios que nenhum outro herói passou..."

E com isso as deusas deixam os dois heróis descansarem, mas ambos teriam surpresas esperando por eles quando acordassem... No dia seguinte quem acorda primeiro é Midna, ela se apoia em um braço e coça os olhos com a mão livre, antes de se espreguiçar.

Ela então gira na cama para se sentar na beirada da mesma e nota que seus pés tocam o solo, ela olha para baixo e nota outra coisa... Seu corpo... Havia voltado ao normal!

Apressadamente, ela se levanta e vai até um espelho de corpo inteiro, de fato ela havia retornado ao seu corpo real e ainda com suas roupas de princesa. Mas novas e diferentes marcas estavam em seus braços, pernas e se ela pudesse ver, suas costas.

Ela então tenta usar alguma magia e de fato uma esfera de energia aparece em sua mão, ela suspira sorrindo feliz e se vira para notar outros fatos diferentes, as espadas gêmeas de Link haviam mudado de forma e cores, ainda eram prata. Mas não possuíam mais a cor branca estranha. Mas sim um cabo de ferro envolto por bandagens brancas.

A lamina agora estava levemente curvada na ponta, e a lamina branca estava em só um lado da arma. Ela se vira e percebe que a máster sword também havia mudado de formato, o cabo continuava roxo como antes, mas agora a lamina era levemente mais fina e mais longa, a lamina em si, ou a parte afiada da mesma, continua da mesma forma.

A guarda mão havia mudado ficando em um formato de asas de águia para baixo, o escudo dele também havia mudado, agora não possuía mais a imagem de Hyrulle e sim uma imagem que fez a princesa sorrir. Era um lobo prateado com olhos azuis, ele estava sentado com a cabeça apontada levemente para o lado como se estivesse se virando para olhar a princesa.

Ao lado do animal estava uma coroa negra flutuando levemente acima do mesmo, esta era a sombra fundida, base do poder dos twili. O fundo do escudo era agora de um tom azul céu claro na parte superior e escuro na parte inferior, as laterais do mesmo agora eram de prata o que antes era de metal.

A princesa se aproxima mais daquelas duas armas e percebe algo escrito magicamente na lamina da espada: Link the sacred beast.

Do outro lado da lamina estava: Link the hero of twilight. Midna arregala os olhos e olha para o escudo, o lobo parece se mover enquanto a coroa desaparece, dando lugar para uma bela mulher que estava sentada ao lado do lobo, acariciando o pelo do mesmo. Quando Midna pisca, a imagem volta a original, o que significava que a mensagem mágica colocada ali era somente para ela e para o jovem herói, o mesmo deveria servir para a espada.

Ela ouve um movimento e se vira para dar de cara com Link, ela não havia notado antes, mas ele era mais alto que ela, mesmo em sua forma real! A armadura do herói havia mudado magicamente, agora dando lugar para roupas diferentes, ele agora trajava calças brancas iguais as da armadura, porem botas de couro brancas com várias listras negras.

O colete verde havia mudado para um colete longo e negro, lhe caindo até as panturrilhas. As mangas longas caindo até os pulsos dele, possuíam listras brancas que pareciam rondar os braços do rapaz. Em seu tronco o colete se fechava na cintura e descia em diagonal para as barras do mesmo que ficavam abertas dando mobilidade para o jovem.

As golas do colete eram altas até quase a orelha dele e levemente pontudas, porem abertas no centro, mostrando a garganta do jovem e a parte superior de seu peito forrado pela cota de malha de aço negro. Luvas ainda estavam em suas mãos, mas agora protetores de prata defendiam seus antebraços.

Nas costas do jovem estavam duas alças para prender bainhas de duas armas, uma era a Master Sword nova e a outra era uma das espadas gêmeas... Midna se olha novamente e nota algo, suas roupas as quais ela havia pensado serem suas roupas de princesa, eram diferentes.

Agora ela vestia um vestido longo e negro lhe batendo nos pés, a parte que protegia os seios ia até um pouco a baixo dos mesmos e se abria mostrando o abdômen firme e esguio da moça, a parte superior do vestido se unia à parte inferior por um tecido negro na lateral direita do corpo dela, em forma de meia lua começando abaixo do seio direito dela e terminando no seu quadril do lado esquerdo.

Um cinto prateado parecido com correntes prendia aquela parte ali, enquanto o vestido em si se abria novamente dando mobilidade para suas pernas e ficando parecido com o colete do jovem. Assim a parte inferior do vestido a cobria até os joelhos, de onde se abria em forma de "v" de cabeça para baixo, deixando ambas as pernas dela a mostra. Em seus pés estavam um par de botas negras com listras brancas em contraste com as botas de Link, e subiam até os joelhos dela protegendo suas canelas.

As mangas longas do vestido caiam até os pulsos dela, e se abriam como um robe de mago dando muita mobilidade para a moça, em sua cabeça um capuz negro cobria a mesma escondendo seus lindos cabelos laranja fogo. Listras prateadas cobriams as mangas dela, igual as de Link e terminavam nas costas da moça em uma alça para uma arma.

Na parte do vestido cobrindo os seios dela, havia um ligeiro decote e um símbolo branco na altura do coração que se estendia para o resto do vestido, terminando na barra do mesmo do lado direito.

Em link este mesmo símbolo estava também na altura do coração do mesmo mas descia rondando o corpo dele até terminar no lado esquerdo de seu colete. Abaixo do vestido de Midna, sua pele era protegida por uma cota de malha negra que parecia se fundir com o tecido do vestido e quase não aparentava ser de aço.

Concluindo, ambos haviam ganhado novas armaduras, armas novas e diferentes. As armaduras eram quase iguais o que significava que poderiam estar unidas magicamente coisa que Link termina por mostrar quando ele se levanta, notando todas as mudanças e se aproxima de Midna, as listras em seu colete brilham em um prateado lindo, enquanto que as listras do vestido da princesa brilham em um azul escuro também muito bonito.

\- Midna?

Ele pergunta, tendo olhos somente para a princesa, esta também tinha olhos somente para o jovem, e enquanto ambos analisavam as roupas um do outro, alguém bate na porta do quarto de ambos, a dupla olha para a porta e ouvem a voz de Zelda.

\- Estão acordados? Preciso de vocês para uma reunião rápida em meia hora.

\- Estamos acordados, princesa, estaremos lá na hora!

Responde Link, e eles ouvem os paços da princesa se afastando e voltam a fixar seus olhos um no outro.

\- Você é... Linda Midna...

A princesa cora e desvia o olhar antes de responder.

\- Sempre achei você bonito, Link mesmo em sua forma de lobo.

\- Midna... Eu queria falar algo para você... Eu sinto algo em meu coração sempre que me aproximo de você, e acredite se quiser, isso começou no meio de nossas viagens!

Midna arregala os olhos e olha para ele, os olhos safira do jovem não mentiam. A princesa sorri e abraça o herói com força.

\- Obrigado por tudo, meu herói... Eu também sinto algo quando estou perto de você... E também começou durante nossas viagens... Não sei o que é mas eu gosto do sentimento...

A dupla fica ali por uns minutos até se separarem e olharem ao arredor, Midna se senta na cama cruzando as pernas e observando Link analisar as armas pegando a nova Mater Sword e notando a mensagem, ele sorri.

\- Parece que a Master Sword me escolheu como mestre legítimo e mudou de forma para acompanhar meu estilo de luta novo...

Midna o olha curiosa.

\- Novo?

Link gira a espada e a coloca em uma das alças de seu colete, sem a bainha. A alça parece se mover e prender a espada ali, sem rasgar em contato com a lamina, pois a espada em si parece perder sua lamina onde a alça estava.

O rapaz então caminha até onde as espadas gêmeas estavam e puxa ambas, e gira uma delas a colocando na alça ao lado da master sword, mais uma vez a alça se prende e move ambas as armas, cruzando as laminas. As alças então parecem se mover novamente e se conectar uma a outra se cruzando antes de envolver as duas laminas criando assim uma bainha negra colada a lamina e seguindo seu formato.

Link gira a segunda das espadas gêmeas e se ajoelha na frete de Midna, esta abre a boca surpresa, o jovem cavaleiro então ergue a espada, segurando o cabo com uma das mãos e apoiando a afiada lamina negra em sua palma livre.

Midna então nota escritas mágicas em azul na lamina da arma, aquela arma era dela!

\- Midna... Aceite esta arma. Ela é sua as duas armas estão ligadas uma a outra e assim sempre poderemos entrar em contato um com o outro.

A princesa estende a mão e pega o cabo da arma entregue a ela pelo guerreiro, este continua ajoelhado enquanto Midna analisava a lamina negra somente na parte afiada, tal como a lamina de Link era prateada. Então a princesa move a arma e toca ambos os ombros de Link antes de tocar sua cabeça e o puxar para um beijo.

Midna estava seguindo seus instintos e um sentimento forte em seu peito quando fez aquilo. Mas também pois assim um pacto seria formado entre os dois... Link arregala os olhos mas em segundos ele se recupera e responde ao beijo. Os dentes afiados de Midna cortam a língua da mesma e logo Link sente o gosto do sangue mas não se afasta.

As línguas dos dois travam uma batalha na boca um do outro e Midna aproveita e corta a língua do guerreiro, completando pacto entre ambos, porem nenhum dos dois queria se afastar um do outro. Link envolve a cintura de Midna com um braço enquanto puxava a nuca da mesma mais para si com o outro braço.

A princesa faz o mesmo abraçando a nuca do guerreiro, ainda segurando a espada e o puxa para si. O lindo momento dos dois era observado pelas três deusas, estas sorriam felizes umas para as outras. O casal continua a troca de saliva, até que seus pulmões gritassem por ar e eles são forçados a se afastarem ambos com a língua para fora e uma linha de saliva os unindo por um momento antes de se partir.

\- ... Nossa...

Link comenta se levantando e erguendo a mão para Midna, esta ri baixo e aceita a ajuda do jovem, se levantando e colocando a espada em sua alça nas costas, esta também envolve a lamina a prendendo ali com uma bainha branca.

A dupla então caminha até o escudo e Link o ergue entregando o mesmo para Midna.

\- Creio que seja você a escolher onde colocar este escudo, ele é um memorando de nossa uni...

Link começa mas trava corando, Midna cora também mas pega o escudo sorrindo.

\- Talvez devêssemos dar o escudo à Zelda, ela merece ter algo para lembrar a historia sobre nós.

Os dois sorriem e Link pega algo na cama, um chapéu, sim diferente de seu gorro do herói, suas novas roupas agora possuíam um chapéu negro com a ponta levemente afiada, se olhassem por cima, o chapéu dele teria o formato de uma lança negra.

Quando ele coloca aquilo, e o arruma, a ponta fica um pouco para baixo, tampando um de seus olhos levemente. Isso na opinião de Midna, deixa o jovem com um ar mais selvagem e algo que a deixa levemente corada. A dupla então sente algo queimando em suas mãos.

Na mão de Link a triforce brilhava enquanto que na mão de Midna a mesma mão onde me Link havia o símbolo da triforce, agora havia o mesmo símbolo, porem de cabeça para baixo e negro, parecendo uma sombra. Quando o brilho da triforce do herói para, o símbolo da mão de Midna estava completo e ambos olhavam de um para o outro.

\- Luz...

\- Sombras...

Eles falam ao mesmo tempo e olham para os símbolos, antes de darem as mãos. No momento que o fazem um segundo símbolo aparece flutuando na frente da mão de Midna, logo a frente do símbolo de sombras da mesma. Enquanto que em Link seu símbolo brilha criando uma sombra abaixo do mesmo, idêntica a sombra na mão de Midna.

A dupla sorri.

\- Um não existe sem o outro... As deusas nos deram mais algo para nos mantermos conectados.

Fala Link sorrindo, Midna pode somente sorri de volta corando com a implicação disso.

Na sala onde Zelda estava, esperando a dupla, ela lia um livro o mesmo conta a historia da besta sagrada, um ser poderoso e parte de uma profecia dos twilli, dizendo que somente a besta poderia os salvar em seu momento mais negro. No livro haviam somente citações de como a besta poderia se parecer, mas todas falavam a mesma coisa: Um animal de beleza inigualável e pelos de cores distintas, ela então lembra da forma de lobo de Link e tudo faz sentido, ele era a besta sagrada... Ela precisava fazer Midna pensar melhor.

Enquanto as princesas assistiam a luta de Link contra Ganondorf, a princesa da Twilight havia dito a princesa da luz o que iria fazer para nada disso acontecer novamente. No momento Zelda havia pensado que aquilo seria o melhor, mas as ações de Link quando o mesmo vê Midna ferida e quando a mesma grita o nome do herói, preocupada. Fazem a princesa pensar novamente... Agora aquilo concluía tudo, ela não poderia deixar Midna fazer o que pensava...

Enquanto ela estava presa em seus pensamentos, Midna e Link entram no escritório, ambos com roupas diferentes e o mais notável, era Midna, ela havia voltado a sua forma real.

\- Bem vindos, Midna vejo que voltou a sua forma real.

\- Claro que sim, o herói fez isso por mim. Agora o que queria de nós?

\- Eu preciso de algo para mostrar ao povo, algo que os lembre do herói que os salvou e uma forma é Link aparecer para a população, porem eu sei que ele não gostaria disso... Então precisamos conversar.

Midna e Link se sentam em cadeiras a frente da princesa, ambos retirando suas armas e as colocando ao lado da mobilha. Zelda nota que eles não haviam sacado as armas e sim literalmente arrancado as mesmas das roupas que vestiam, mas não comenta nada. O herói e a princesa da twilight se olham e sorriem antes de Midna erguer um escudo mágico e especial.

Quando Zelda vê o equipamento, ela arregala os olhos. A imagem do escudo era exatamente o que precisava. O escudo em si mostrava a ligação entre Link e Midna, alem de mostrar a forma lobo do mesmo, dependendo de quem olhasse a imagem mudaria mostrando algo a mais.

Para a princesa da luz, a imagem muda para mostrar um guerreiro empunhando uma espada e um escudo, lutando contra um segundo guerreiro empunhando uma espada longa.

\- Isso basta?

Pergunta Link sorrindo para a cara que a princesa fez ao ver o escudo. Ela balança a cabeça e se recompõe.

\- Perfeito, onde conseguiram isso?

\- Veio junto com as roupas.

Zelda olha para a pessoa que havia respondido, Midna pisca algumas vezes e somente balança a cabeça.

\- Entendo, as deusas deram para vocês presentes por seus trabalhos feitos para as mesmas. Bem, o escudo ficará aqui no castelo como um amuleto de proteção e como uma mensagem de que os dois heróis que salvaram Hyrulle continuam protegendo todos.

Ela faz uma pausa e volta a falar logo depois.

\- Agora... Precisamos conversar sobre...

Midna a corta sorrindo.

\- Não vou mais fazer o que falei, irei deixar o espelho do crepúsculo inteiro, mas eu e Link iremos sela-lo tanto do meu lado quanto do de vocês.

\- Mas, se fizerem isso...

\- Ainda poderemos atravessar o espelho, mas somente eu ou Midna. Ninguém mais, a menos que deixemos.

Link interrompe sorrindo também.

\- Entendo... Não vou perguntar como vão fazer isso, mas estou feliz por vocês não terem de se separar para sempre.

A dupla se entreolha e olha para ela confusos, a princesa da luz sorri e balança a cabeça como quem diz: Eu sei. Isso faz a dupla corar e olhar para baixo, Zelda sorri mais ainda.

\- Então, qual é a ideia de vocês? O que farão agora?

\- Eu quero... Levar as crianças de volta para Ordon.

\- E eu preciso voltar para meu reino. Preciso recuperar o que sobrou dele.

\- Eu vou com você, posso te ajudar.

\- Não... Mesmo se eu falar isso você vai de toda forma não é?

Link sorri balançando a cabeça, Zelda solta um risinho quando Midna surpira.

\- Certo! Mas só se você estiver na forma de besta sagrada.

Link abaixa a cabeça triste, Midna toca o queixo dele e o ergue para mostrar o sorriso carinhoso, o herói logo se recompõe.

\- Certo, mas não vou estar sempre naquela forma, não é?

\- Não, só na frente dos outros, e você vai sempre estar comigo. Poderá voltar a forma humana quando estivermos as sós.

\- Entendido. Princesa...

Zelda olha para Link e este estremece.

\- Irmã...

Zelda sorri alegre e balança a cabeça de modo afirmativo, Link so pode pensar: Mulheres são assustadoras quando querem...

\- Pode mandar uma mensagem para o pessoal da vila Kakariko?

Midna olha para o herói e toca seu tronco com um cotovelo, o jovem a olha.

\- Não precisa se apressar meu herói, poremos ir levar seus amigos para sua vila e depois ir para o espelho.

\- Mas e se eles não a virem com bons olhos?

\- Eu posso me esconder em sua sombra... Ou...

Link a olha e depois lembra do símbolo na mão dela sorrindo ele acena com a cabeça.

\- Irmã eu e Midna vamos para a vila levar as crianças de volta e depois eu vou estar fora por um tempo, ajudando Midna.

\- Como desejar, irmão. Mas lembre que precisa estar aqui até o dia do seu aniversário, que é o mesmo dia do meu, neste dia iremos fazer uma celebração. Para acalmar os cidadãos.

\- Certo!

Link e Midna saem do escritório, deixando Zelda sorrindo feliz pelos dois finalmente demonstrarem os sentimentos que um tem pelo outro...

\- Bem agora...

Enquanto isso no pátio do castelo, Link e sua acompanhante não veem nenhum soldado e vão rapidamente para onde Epona a égua de Link estava descansando.

\- Bem, como vai ser? Você vai virar uma loba ou vai comigo?

\- Ora, eu vou com você até a vila, de lá eu viro uma loba e o sigo como uma cadela fiel, não é isso que você quer?

Link fica vermelho e nega com a cabeça, Midna sorri abraçando a cintura do rapaz que passa um braço pelos ombros da princesa enquanto eles caminhavam até Epona, esta os vê de longe e trota até os dois, feliz rodeando ambos e empurrando Midna para cima de Link algumas vezes.

\- Ei, ei já entendemos! Calma garota!

Midna ria baixo feliz por estar com seu herói, a dupla sobe em Epona com Midna sentada atrás de Link o abraçando pela cintura com as duas pernas para uma das laterais da égua. O herói guia o cavalo até a saída leste em direção a vila, em seu caminho varias pessoas param o que faziam para ver aquele cavaleiro com roupas tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo imponentes, logo muitos lembram do herói ao verem os olhos azuis do mesmo e seu cabelo dourado.

Assim Link logo é assaltado por varias pessoas gritando pelo herói, muitas garotas queriam dar flores ao mesmo, por sorte nenhum deles fica na frente de Epona e eles conseguem sair sem problemas. Do lado de fora Epona toma um passo rápido e Link solta as guias pois a égua já sabia para onde eles iriam.

\- Bem... Isso foi... Interessante.

\- Serio? O que foi mais interessante? As garotas querendo te dar flores ou as garotas pedindo você em namoro?

Pergunta Midna, atrás do herói, este vira o rosto para dar de cara com os olhos vermelhos penetrantes da princesa.

\- O que é isso? A princesa esta com ciúmes? De mim?

Midna cora e gira o rosto para o outro lado, mas mesmo orgulhosa, ela não conseguia mentir para seu herói e balança a cabeça afirmando. Link sorri e estende uma das mãos para tocar o rosto dela.

\- Não fique assim...

Midna fecha os olhos sentindo a mão do herói em sua pele, ela mais uma vez balança a cabeça sem nada falar e a dupla continua sua jornada em um silencio acolhedor por algumas horas, antes de Epona ficar cansada e eles serem forçados a parar.

Link encontra um local bom perto de umas pedras que impediriam o vento. Guiando Epona até ali, o animal deixa seus mestres descerem e vai pastar um pouco, Midna se senta abrindo o mapa de seu espaço mágico.

\- Bem... devemos agora estar... Mais ou menos por aqui, então falta ainda um pouco menos da metade do caminho devemos chegar lá ao cair da noite.

Link se senta ao lado dela olhando o mapa e depois olha para a paisagem ao redor deles.

\- Bem, depois de alguns minutos de descanso para Epona, podemos continuar, ou podemos andar até parte do caminho e chamar ela depois.

Midna ergue o olhar vendo seu herói ao lado dela, tocando ombros com a mesma, ele mantinha o olhar longe com o chapéu cobrindo parcialmente seu olho esquerdo.

\- Vamos ir andar um pouco.

\- Como desejar princesa!

Link se levanta erguendo a mão para ela, esta guarda o mapa e se levanta, o casal começa a andar de mãos dadas, tendo o cuidado de não usar as mãos marcadas.

\- Os monstros continuam por aqui, mas deram um trégua depois da derrota de Ganon... Isso aqui está tão pacifico agora...

\- Sim, quando passamos por aqui da ultima vez tivemos alguns probleminhas, mas depois você só usava meu teleporte!

Ela olha para Link que coça a nuca sorrindo embaraçado.

\- Era o modo mais rápido! E você nunca se importou...

\- Eu sei... Mas... Hunf!

Ela olha para o outro lado erguendo o queixo, Link suspira e puxa ela para si abraçando seus ombros, a ação a faz cambalear e Link sustenta todo o peso da mesma por alguns segundos, antes dela voltar a se equilibrar.

\- Idiota...

\- Que você adora.

\- ...

\- Certo?

-...

\- Cer...

\- Sim!

Ela cora olhando para baixo, Link sorri vencedor mas Midna pisa em seu pé, ele não sente quase nada claro, mas cambaleia e cai de cara no chão com a princesa rindo atrás dele.

\- Ei!

\- Aahahahhahaah

Link se levanta limpando a poeira das roupas e volta a caminhar, deixando Midna para trás, esta não percebe por estar rindo ainda, mas logo ela percebe estar sozinha.

\- Link...?

Ela olha ao arredor, não tinha como o loiro ir para tão longe ao ponto de ela não ver! Onde ele estaria?

\- Link? Onde você esta?

Ela caminha na direção que eles iriam, e cai em um declive que não pode ver dando um gritinho, mas ao invés de cair no solo duro, ela cai em um local macio e quente.

\- Você também caiu?

Ela ouve Link falar e abre os olhos notando Link sentado a olhando, ela estava sentada no colo do herói, que segurava as costas dela com um braço e coçava a nuca com a mão livre.

\- Então era aqui onde você estava! Não suma assim do nada!

Grita Midna socando o peito do rapaz, este suspira e segura as mãos dela com uma de suas mãos, depois puxa os braços dela para cima e a beija nos lábios. A princesa imediatamente para de se mover, e fecha os olhos retribuindo o beijo com fervor.

Infelizmente o beijo dura pouco, pois eles ainda tinham um longo caminho a percorrer.

\- Desculpe, aceita minhas desculpas?

\- Sim...

A dupla se levanta e continuam a jornada conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, rindo juntos e se lembrando dos momentos da jornada dos dois. Midna havia ficado surpresa quando o jovem conseguiu derrotar o primeiro dos monstros gigantes. E logo a surpresa se tornou respeito.

Link fala para ela que ele havia ficado surpreso e curioso quando a viu pela primeira vez, porem os instintos o haviam dito que ela era boa, mas mesmo assim ele rosnou para ela somente por auto defesa.

Midna fica chocada quando ouve isso e abaixa a cabeça, se desculpando. A forma que ela o havia tratado não foi boa, mas o herói somente puxa o capuz dela deixando seus longos e lindos cabelos laranja a mostra.

\- Não se preocupe.

As horas passam, e logo eles já estavam quase na entrada da vila, sem nem perceberem, Link se vira para Midna para eles planejarem.

\- Não sei como fazer isso...

\- Eu sei, mas precisamos pensar em algo, então...

Link se decide e segura a mão com a triforce na testa dela e pensa em transforma-la em um lobo. E isso acontece de fato, logo a linda mulher havia se tornado uma linda loba com uma juba laranja desde o topo da cabeça até o meio das costas, o pelo era azul escuro com partes brancas, seguindo o mesmo exemplo da forma imp dela. O rabo era azul até um ponto e laranja até o fim com um anel prateado na base do mesmo.

Um símbolo aparece na testa dela e as partes brancas da mesma pareciam brilhar levemente igual a forma de lobo de Link.

\- Wow! Você ficou ótima! Posso acariciar você?

Midna se senta bufando, mas não se move o que Link acredita ser uma afirmação e então ele estende uma das mãos para acariciar os pelos do topo da cabeça dela.

\- Tão macios...

Ele comenta e se ajoelha para olhar nos olhos da loba, esta abana o rabo sem querer e Link nota sorrindo.

\- Bom, por enquanto você é a minha loba, siga de acordo tudo bem? Eles ainda estão com um pouco de medo dos monstros.

Midna balança a cabeça concordando e faz algo que surpreende ambos, ela lambe Link no rosto, mas depois cora e abaixa a cabeça. Link se levanta sorrindo e coça entre as orelhas da fêmea.

\- Vamos lá... Shadow!

Midna o olha e depois entende, ele não poderia chamar ela pelo nome ou seria estranho quando ela aparecesse em forma humana. A dupla volta a caminhar até estarem ao lado da fonte onde o espírito protetor daquele local estava, o mesmo aparece brevemente e acena com a cabeça para os dois, estes retribuem.

Quando estavam quase chegando na linha das primeiras casas, ouvem um grito de um garoto.

\- Cuidado!

O garoto já ia tocar um sino quando uma flecha acerta o poste fino ao lado dele, ele olha para a flecha e arregala os olhos, o único que poderia acertar aquilo era...

\- Link?!

O menino exclama olhando a figura, esta acena com uma das mãos a outra ainda segurando o arco, o lobo ao lado dele estava sentado observando curioso. No momento que o menino grita o nome do herói, as casas se abrem e de dentro várias pessoas saem.

Barnes e Malo saem de lojas mais adiante na vila, enquanto Colin, Beth, Llia, Luda e Renado saem do prédio onde uma vez Link como um lobo, entrou para abrir a passagem subterrânea.

\- Link? Link! É mesmo ele!

Grita Colin correndo até o rapaz mas parando a um metro do mesmo e recuando, quando percebe o lobo ao lado de Link. Todos os que se aproximavam também param olhando para o lobo, este parece rolar os olhos e se levanta.

Colin e Talo que havia descido correndo erguem espadas de madeira enquanto as meninas ficam atrás de Renado, este permanece calmo e olha Link, o rapaz sorria divertido.

\- Link...

\- Sim?

\- Esse animal é seu , não é?

\- Sim. O nome dela é Shadow, ela é uma boa garota, não faria nada a ninguém... Se não a estressarem.

Ele fala sorrindo e se ajoelhando para abraçar Midna, esta balança o rabo e vira a cabeça para lamber o rapaz. Llia e Beth se aproximam lentamente e pedem para tocar na loba. Link olha para Midna e essa se senta balançando a cabeça como se estivesse confirmando.

Llia é a primeira, ela passa a mão cautelosamente pelo pescoço da loba sentindo os pelos macios, Beth acaricia entre as orelhas de Midna que balança o rabo sem querer. Mas quando Talo se aproxima e puxa uma das orelhas dela, que eram levemente maiores que a da maioria dos lobos, ela rosna.

\- Opa! Não faz isso Talo, lobos possuem orelhas sensíveis ainda mais ela.

O garoto que havia caído de bunda no chão, confirma com a cabeça e se afasta, Renado se aproxima.

\- Link, por mais que seja divertido ver as garotas brincando com sua loba, devo perguntar, onde e como conseguiu esse animal?

\- Renado, eu o respeito, mas há algumas coisas que eu não posso dizer em relação com as minhas viagens, então não pergunte o que você não quer saber a resposta.

O shaman da um passo para trás mas entende e balança a cabeça.

\- Bom, eu vim hoje para levar as crianças de volta para Ordon, eu já me livrei da maior parte dos monstros e deve estar tudo melhor.

\- Certo, com você nos escoltando tenho certeza de que estará tudo bem. Mas vamos partir pela manha, por enquanto você e Shadow podem ficar conosco para a janta? Já temos um quarto separado para visitantes como você.

Link balança a cabeça, e segue Renado, com Midna caminhando ao lado dele o seguindo obediente. Barnes volta para sua loja, assim como Malo, Talo volta para seu posto e as meninas vão para o que antes era um hotel, preparar a janta para todos.

O shaman guia Link até um dos quartos e logo sai deixando o jovem a vontade, ele se joga na cama enquanto Midna fecha a porta e pula na cama ao lado do rapaz, tocando o focinho na mão do mesmo, este sorri e toca sua palma na testa dela.

Logo a linda mulher estava sentada ao lado de Link.

\- Isso foi divertido. Agora sei como é não poder falar... Link, cuidado onde coloca a mão!

Link a olha e sorri corado lembrando de algo. Midna percebe e também cora ao lembrar de que na forma de lobo ela estaria nua protegida somente com os pelos então dependendo de onde Link a tocar ele estaria tocando...

\- Esqueçamos isso! Eu não vou tocar em nenhum lugar estranho!

\- Não mais do que me toca quando estou assim, não é? Ou quando eu estava na forma de imp... Eu me lembro de uma vez que você me tocou...

\- Ahhh.

Link cora e puxa o chapéu para cobrir seu rosto, Midna ri daquela maneira dela e toca o rosto do rapaz o fazendo soltar o chapéu e olhar para ela.

\- Calma herói, estou só brincando... Pode me tocar como quiser... Eu sou sua loba lembra?

Isso faz o jovem corar mais e desviar os olhos para o lado, mas Midna o belisca e o faz olhar nos olhos dela.

\- Sou sua loba ou não?

Ela pergunta séria.

\- Sim você é... Minha lobinha.

Link fala sorrindo, vendo o efeito no rosto da princesa, esta o solta e cobre o rosto com as mãos.

\- Idiota...

\- Hahah.

Os dois retiram as armas e as colocam juntas uma das outras perto da cabeceira da cama e se deitam juntos para relaxarem até a hora da janta. Com ambos se olhos fechados, nenhum deles nota uma sombra de alguma criatura passando pela janela que estava no segundo andar. Porem nada acontece e em alguns minutos alguém bate na porta acordando o casal.

\- Link! Posso entrar?

Ele rapidamente toca a mão na testa de Midna que se transforma em sua forma lobo, pulando para o solo perto da cama e se deitando.

\- Pode!

Llia abre a porta e olha para dentro, Link ainda continuava meio sentado e meio deitado na cama, enquanto Midna estava enrolada perto da cama, de olhos fechados.

A menina entra no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e caminha até uma cadeira se sentando, Link gira e se senta, tomando o cuidado de não pisar em Midna, esta abre os olhos e se levanta, para ficar entre as pernas do rapaz apoiando a cabeça na coxa do mesmo, este sorri e acaricia a cabeça dela.

\- Bem... O que deseja Llia?

A garota olhava para a loba que estava de olhos fechados gostando do carinho.

\- Bem... Os garotos me contaram que foi você quem salvou todos nós, mas na época eu não me lembrei de você... Me desculpe.

\- Ora, não precisa se desculpar, não é culpa sua que perdeu a memória. Esta no passado agora.

Link fala ainda acariciando Midna, esta abre os olhos para focar Llia, a garota suspira.

\- Obrigada, Link...

\- De nada.

\- Então como foi sua jornada?

\- Eu tenho certeza de que todos vão fazer a mesma pergunta hoje na janta, por isso vamos esperar até lá, para eu não ter de me repetir.

Llia sorri se levantando.

\- Sim, tem razão. Bem a janta esta pronta já estamos só chamando todos, pode descer se quiser... Ah Shadow come o que?

Link olha pra baixo e Midna olha para cima, ambos se olham por uns segundos e dão de ombros.

\- Acho que é melhor mostrarmos logo, não é Shadow?

Midna balança a cabeça afirmando, Llia os olhava curiosa.

\- Mostrar o que?

\- Na janta, mas prepare um lugar a mais e um prato a mais, sim?

\- Certo...

Ela, Link e Midna descem até o primeiro andar, onde Renado já estava, ajudando a arrumar as mesas, duas mesas redondas juntas uma da outra, cadeiras para todos. Llia pega uma cadeira extra e coloca ao lado de onde Link havia se sentado, ninguém pergunta. Em minutos Malo, Talo e Barnes chegam e se sentam, Beth e Luda trazem a comida e servem a mesa se sentando logo depois.

\- Estamos todos aqui, Link... O que queria nos mostrar?

Pergunta Llia sentada, todos olham para o rapaz que se levanta e caminha até o bar, Midna salta para ali e se senta ali.

\- O que vão ver é uma magia que eu possuo. É real sim, não é ilusão, mas não se assustem muito, pois o nome desta loba é Midna e essa não é a forma real dela.

\- Como assim?

Pergunta Talo.

\- Já vamos ver, jovem. Deixe Link explicar.

Responde Renado, Link afirma e ergue sua mão retirando sua luva e protetores, nas costas daquela mão o símbolo da triforce brilha para todos verem, ele então toca a palma da mão na testa do lobo e com um brilho de luz que cega a todos por alguns segundos, Midna aparece sentada de pernas cruzadas.

Todos arregalam os olhos com a beleza daquela moça Midna em si ergue uma das mãos acenando para todos com um sorriso, enquanto Link recolocava sua luva e protetor.

\- Quem é essa?

\- Midna, meu nome é Midna, sou a companheira de Link em toda a sua jornada.

\- Nunca a vimos quando Link passava por aqui!

Tenta Beth.

\- Eu não sou uma pessoa normal, tal como Link eu também possuo magia, quando eu estava com ele durante a jornada, eu não podia ficar no mundo da luz por muito tempo, não tinha forças então eu ficava na sombra dele.

Isso si faz todos a olharem como se ela fosse doida, bem todos menos Renado.

\- Acho que uma demonstração é o melhor, Midna.

\- Certo...

Ela então vira sombras vivas e entram na sombra de Link, que vai se sentar calmamente.

\- Incrivel...

Midna sai da sombra e se senta ao lado do rapaz.

\- Então... Vamos comer?

Todos se recuperam da surpresa e começam a comer, o silencio continua por uns minutos, antes de Colin perguntar sobre a jornada de Link.

\- O que querem saber?

\- Nos o vimos subir as montanhas da morte, mas nunca descer.

\- Ah isso foi minha culpa.

Fala Midna.

\- Eu teleportei nós dois para a fonte da vila, onde recebemos a dica de onde ir para a próxima parte do item que estávamos procurando.

A princesa fala isso como se fosse algo normal, e era para ela e Link, porem para os que ouviam...

\- Espera, espera! Antes de continuarmos as perguntas, quais outros poderes você tem que possa estar em alguma historia?

Pergunta Barnes excitado.

\- Hummm... Ela pode levitar, criar... Como era aquilo que você criava para derrotar as bestas?

Link pergunta para Midna, a olhando de lado.

\- Campo de energia.

\- Sim, ela também pode teleportar como já havia dito e usar esferas de energia para atacar... Outros poderes eu não posso dizer.

\- Porque mesmo você não sabe~~

A princesa fala como se cantasse, e Link da língua para ela, os que a tudo viam e ouviam, sorriem do modo como os dois agiam um com o outro.

\- Link, você também tem poderes assim?

\- Não. Eu possuo sim poderes, mas nem eu nem Midna sabemos quais são, de fato ambos conseguimos um novo poder porem ainda não temos ideia de quais são. Meu único poder é minha capacidade de regenerar minhas feridas em questão de minutos se em ficar um pouco parado e o fato de que todas as minhas habilidades físicas como força, agilidade e etc são superior a qualquer humano ou qualquer ser.

\- Claro as habilidades físicas dele tem limites, mas de fato ele é um dos guerreiros mais poderosos que eu já vi.

Midna interrompe, falando com orgulho na voz algo que deixa Link nervoso.

\- Continuando, eu possuo itens mágicos que só eu posso usar que me dão os poderes que eu precisei em minha jornada. Cada qual foi conseguido depois de desafios duros e foram necessários para derrotar os maiores monstros de cada lugar.

Colin e os outros mais jovens olhavam para Link de olhos arregalados e brilhantes, Midna até pensa: "Eles veem Link como um modelo..."

"Veem sim."

Midna olha para o loiro que sorri para ela acenando com a cabeça.

"Podemos nos comunicar por pensamento?"

"Parece que sim."

Midna tenta outra coisa e pensa em algo olhando para Link este a olha curioso e balança a cabeça negando.

"Então podemos ligar e desligar essa comunicação..."

"Você testou agora não foi?"

"Hehe"

Talo chamava por Link, mas o outro parecia longe do mundo, olhando para Midna, ambos olham para o garoto como se acordassem novamente.

\- Sim Talo?

\- Eu estava perguntando quais equipamentos você tem e onde você os deixou?

\- Ah... Eu tenho alguns... E estão todos aqui comigo.

\- O QUE? COMO? Aliais onde esta seu arco?

Midna sorri tímida e ergue a mão.

\- Minha culpa novamente~~~

Todos suspiram. A noite continua assim, Link conta a todos sobre suas viagens deixando de lado alguns pontos que eram somente dele e de Midna. Mas mesmo sem estas partes, a historia do jovem não era nada menos que algo alem do normal. De fato ele havia passado por florestas venenosas, montanhas cheias de lava, corrido como um lobo pelos mesmos lugares que agora caminhava, havia derrotado desde macacos gigantes, à plantas carnívoras, cavaleiros de armadura, fantasmas e outros seres míticos.

Um pouco antes da hora de os garotos dormirem, Luda faz uma pergunta: Link, Midna veio de onde?

\- Verdade, ela não é um Hyrulle, na verdade nem você é Link... Mas de onde ela vem?

Pergunta Renado. Link e Midna se entreolham e ele a deixa falar.

\- Eu venho do mesmo mundo que vieram aqueles monstros negros que os assustaram a pouco tempo atrás.

\- Você é um deles então?!

Pergunta Talo.

\- Sim... Aquelas bestas negras eram... Faziam parte da minha raça, mas eles foram mudados pela magia negra de um dos inimigos mais poderoso que eu e Link derrotamos.

Todos ficam em silencio, olhando para Midna, Link percebe isso e se levanta atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Vocês se lembram de algo quando estavam tremendo dentro do prédio principal?

\- Sim... Haviam insetos gigantescos e muitos monstros negros...

Responde Renado.

\- Algo mais?

-... Todos desapareceram como se algo os tivesse atacado, e depois a porta secreta para o subterrâneo se abriu como se alguém houvesse acendido as tochas...

Link acena com a cabeça.

\- Talo, alguma vez você viu um lobo com pelos bem distintos chegar aqui?

\- Sim, algumas vezes! Ele passou pela vila sem causar mal algum algumas vezes. Por que?

\- Porque? Renado já deve ter entendido.

\- Sim. Quem derrotou todos os monstros e os insetos, foi Link.

Isso faz todos olharem o jovem, menos Midna que sorria esperando. Cada um dos que ali estavam, tem reações diferentes mas todos pensavam quase a mesma coisa: Ele fez aquilo?

\- Entendo o que estão pensando, vocês não conseguiram fazer nada contra as bestas não foi? Nem mesmo as bombas de Barnes fez algo... Eu sei eu vi. Porem eu também não poderia fazer nada, pois essas terras estavam cobertas pela twilight. Uma dimensão onde os seres da luz como vocês, não podem sobreviver em seus corpos, vocês viram... Espiritos. Mas nenhum morre nem nada, é somente como se consegue sobreviver ali.

Ele faz uma pausa.

\- Porem como espírito vocês não podem fazer nada e nem ver outros seres como eu que estive com vocês naquele tempo.

\- Se todos viram espíritos, como você não virou?

Pergunta Luda.

\- Eu possuo a benção de uma das deusas, e isso me transformou em uma besta dentro da Twilight, e me permitiu derrotar as outras bestas. Porem vocês não podiam me ver ou me ouvir.

Cada um ali fica confuso ou assombrado com o fato de que Link havia se tornado uma besta, até que Renado se pronuncia, ele havia ligado os fatos.

\- Você era o lobo que Talo viu, não era?

\- Bingo!

Fala Midna se levantando.

\- Sim, Link era o lobo que todos desprezaram como um monstro qualquer. Mas aparências, somente aparências. E é isso que ele esta tentando ensinar a vocês.

\- Isso, não julguem alguém pela aparência, só porque Midna veio do mesmo mundo que os monstros, não quer dizer que ela seja um monstro, tudo foi parte do plano maligno de Zant o inimigo que derrotamos no mundo dela.

Com isso as crianças e Barnes olham para baixo, enquanto Renado se levanta para se desculpar com Midna, esta sorri e diz que não era nada. Depois todos se arrumam para ir dormir o dia seguinte seria longo, ao menos para o casal.

A noite passa sem problemas, com Link e Midna dormindo felizes abraçados um ao outro e no dia seguinte antes do sol nascer por completo, uma carruagem puxada por Epona que havia sido chamada por Link, sai da vila com todas as crianças dentro e mais Renado, Barnes prefere ficar na vila e fazer suas bombas.

O caminho em parte foi fácil e sem encontros, porem parece que uma carruagem cheia de crianças atrai a atenção de muitos monstros, mesmo se houvessem poucos espalhados, quando juntos eram bastante.

Assim a carruagem para antes da ponte de madeira que os levaria para Ordon. No meio da mesma quatro bokoblins já estavam com suas armas prontas somente esperando o grupo fazer algum movimento. Link suspira e salta do topo da carruagem onde estava com Midna, para a sela de Epona e por fim para o solo.

\- Link! Vai contra todos eles sozinho?

Pergunta Llia preocupada.

\- Sim, não vai demorar muito.

Ele então caminha calmamente até o grupo, sacando a Master Sword que brilha sob o sol. Com a mão livre ele saca o boomerang e o joga bem no meio do grupo para depois avançar com velocidade parando no centro do grupo e girando dando um spiral attack que envia todos os quatro monstros para longe, os jogando para baixo da ponte.

\- Vamos!

Epona responde por recomeçar a andar, enquanto os que assistiram estavam de queixo caído, Midna que havia sentado na sela de Epona somente sorri.

\- Até parece que ele não contou a historia das viagens ontem... Inimigos como esses não são nada para ele!

Fala a princesa orgulhosa, enquanto as crianças podem somente abrir e fechar a boca, Renado balançava a cabeça: Tenho de falar isso na próxima reunião...

Pensa o shaman, quando Epona passa por Link que caminhava calmamente, Midna estende a mão, ele gira e segura a mão dela saltando para a sela atrás da moça e a abraçando pelo abdômen, feliz.

-Ei! Não aproveite!

\- Ah...

Ele somente desliza uma das mãos para a cintura dela, a fazendo olhar para baixo e corar. Ela nada mais fala continuando a guiar a égua, mas minutos depois eles ouvem o piar de águias monstro.

\- Sua vez.

\- Claro...

Midna ergue a mão e cria um campo de energia ao redor da carruagem, do mesmo saem braços espectrais que pegam todas as águias e as jogam para longe com força o bastante para fazer as mesmas virarem pó mágico. Isso também faz todos a olharem com queixo caído. A viagem continua, Link e Midna se livram de todos os monstros com facilidade e Epona chega na casa do herói, onde todos desembarcam pois seria difícil levar a carruagem para a vila, ali era espaço suficiente para girar a mesma. Midna não muda de forma, a pedido de Renado, pois ele sabia que na vila todos entenderiam.

Assim soltando Epona das rédeas, e depois seguindo as crianças que corriam na frente, logo eles ouvem os gritos de: Pai! Mãe!

Assim todos os adultos da vila saem para receberem seus filhos, chorando. Rusl se aproxima de Link bobo com as roupas do jovem, e ainda mais bobo com sua companhia.

\- Ola Link! Obrigado por trazer as crianças de volta! E ainda com Renado! Venha garoto, temos muito o que falar! Quem é essa beleza ai com você?

Midna cora um pouco mas continua mantendo o rosto calmo.

\- Ela é Midna,minha companheira por toda minha jornada. Ruls mesmo que eu adorasse ficar por aqui, eu preciso ir com ela para o reino dela. A ajudar com outras coisas.

O guerreiro entende e balança a cabeça, olhando desconfiado para Midna, mas deixando de lado, se Link confiava nela, quem era ele para falar o contrario?

A princesa ergue uma sobrancelha mas Link somente sorri e a puxa para voltarem para a casa dele, porem o prefeito da vila, Bo aparece e segura um dos ombros do jovem.

\- Link antes de partir novamente, saiba de uma coisa: Você e Midna são sempre bem vindos aqui, mas não estão presos a esta vila. Seu destino não é ficar aqui o resto da vida, então não se preocupe com ninguém, iremos tomar cuidado.

Link somente pode balançar a cabeça, comovido, e então ele e Midna partem para descansarem um pouco a casa na árvore, do herói. Quando chegam eles se sentam em bancos no primeiro andar e suspiram.

\- Então, herói, vai mesmo vir comigo?

\- Sim... Somos ligados agora mais do que por magia...

Midna se aproxima e senta no colo do herói, com uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele.

\- Eu sei... Bobo... Mas sabe que vamos ter desafios não sabe?

\- Quando não temos?

\- Boa resposta! Por isso, ganha um premio!

Ela então se aproxima para beijar o jovem, mas ambos param quando ouvem algo vindo do porão da casa, Link se levanta segurando Midna que se coloca de pé, ambos caminham até a escada para o porão e Midna lança uma esfera de magia para iluminar o lugar.

Ali estava uma criatura que ambos ainda não haviam visto, possuía corpo longo e sinuoso, seis braços e duas pernas de cada lado do corpo, pescoço longo e um rabo mais longo ainda. A criatura estava meio enrolada sobre o próprio corpo e meio erguida, observando o local, quando Midna lança a esfera e a criatura olha para cima.

Quando ela vê a dupla de heróis, arregala os olhos, todos os oito. E abre um portal no chão para fugir, porem Midna estende um braço espectral para segurar a criatura, enquanto Link salta para o interior do porão já com a Master Sword pronta.

\- O que é você, se puder falar balance a cabeça.

A criatura faz como mandado, tremendo de medo do guerreiro a sua frente.

\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui?

\- **Não posso responder, herói. Fui mandado aqui para procurar um ponto fraco para o herói. Porem nada encontrei... Não me mate por favor! Eu não sou um monstro...**

\- Ele fala a verdade Link! Posso sentir uma magia estranha vindo dele. Não é nada que eu já tenha sentido antes. Ao menos não aqui em Hyrulle.

Link olha para Midna de lado e ela sente arrepios, aquele olhar... Aquele giro da espada para a embainhar... Link estava excitado para uma nova aventura... O ser olha para as costas do herói e sorri cruel. Midna solta o ser já sabendo o que aconteceria, e sabendo do resultado, ela queria ver.

\- **Heroi inocente! Morra logo!**

O ser avança contra Link que ainda não se vira, ele esperaria o ultimo segundo, Midna já havia visto milhares de vezes aquela manobra, mas sempre que via ela não acreditava na velocidade do movimento. Nenhuma criatura normal conseguiria defender aquilo...

\- Você é o inocente...

Link fala dando um passo para o lado, desviando de um dos braços do ser. Que tenta outro golpe, mas o guerreiro havia saltado e girado por sobre o ser, se apoiando com as botas no teto e parecendo desaparecer, quando ele aterrissa, tinha a Master Sword fora da bainha e o monstro cortado ao meio.

\- Eu não sou o herói somente em nome.

A criatura se desfaz até não sobrar nada alem de um corpo muito humano, porem com partes animalescas, o homem estava muito ferido mas vivo...

\- Parece que vamos ter algo quando voltarmos do seu mundo... Midna vamos para o castelo agora!

\- Certo! Vamos levar o cara?

Pergunta a princesa, ja levitando o homem enquanto Link subia as escadas, quando ele chega no topo, o homem ja estava ali deitado.

\- Sim... Vou deixar Epona para trás e um bilhete, não vamos precisar dela para onde vamos.

Feito e dito, em minutos Link escreve um bilhete e o coloca preso na escada para sua casa, ele acaricia Epona se despedindo e a égua bagunça o cabelo dele com o focinho.

\- Vamos.

Ele nada sente mas sua visão fica escura por um segundo, antes de ele, Midna e o homem aterrissarem nos portões do castelo, com o prisioneiro desacordado e amarrado, sobre o ombro de Link. A dupla adentra o castelo e vão direto para o escritório onde sabiam estas Zelda estudando ate tarde.

Dito e feito, a princesa estava ali com um guarda guardando a porta, quando ele vê os heróis, sai da frente apresado e os deixa entrar. Do lado de dentro, Midna vai se sentar em uma cadeira enquanto Link joga o homem no chão, o barulho chama a atenção de Zelda que ergue o olhar vendo o rosto sério do herói e um sorriso excitado de Midna.

\- O que o trazem aqui? Com um... Prisioneiro?

\- Ele tentou invadir... Ou melhor ele invadiu minha casa em Ordon. Pelas palavras dele, ele foi mandado para encontrar uma fraqueza minha.

Zelda se levanta de imediato e da a volta na mesa para se ajoelhar perto do homem com corpo humano mas pés de jacaré grandes e com garras afiadas, um rabo também e as mãos possuíam escamas e garras.

\- Ele veio de longe de além das montanhas da morte. Lá depois de uma viagem longa, existe um outro reino controlado por um rei tirano. O mesmo notou os acontecimentos aqui em Hyrulle e se aproveitou para tentar tomar o reino, mas graças a sua presença aqui, ele nada fez pois você sozinho tem o poder de deter varias tropas normais.

Ela faz uma pausa deixando as informações entrarem na cabeça do casal.

\- Assim ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que gostaria de me convidar para uma festa, esta seria a celebração de que falei no meu aniversário. Lá príncipes de varias regiões iriam estar presentes tentando conseguir minha mão em casamento. Com a princesa Midna aqui, o rei também a convidou pois se algum príncipe conseguisse domar Midna ele teria dois mundos sob seu comando.

\- Hunf boa sorte para ele, nunca vai conseguir nada comigo, e nem com você que eu sei.

Fala Midna, Zelda cora levemente mas afirma, Link prefere não perguntar e espera a princesa continuar.

\- Se ele mandou esse homem o espionar, quer dizer que ele está ou desesperado, ou conseguiu um novo poder e quer testar em você, ou alguém pior que o antigo rei, subiu ao trono.

\- ... Zelda mande esse homem de volta com uma mensagem para o rei, você decide qual mensagem, enquanto isso eu e Midna iremos para o reino dela arrumar um pouco o mesmo.

\- Certo, boa sorte para os dois e voltem logo, se não os dois, Link.

O casal trava com isso mas acena concordando, ambos sabiam que se algo acontecer no reino de Midna, a mesma ficaria para ajudar, mesmo com a saída de Link. Os dois saem do escritório enquanto Zelda chama seus guardas para fazerem o pedido por Link.

O casal se teleporta para o espelho do crepúsculo, naquela noite os anciões estavam invisíveis, porem ambos sentiam os mesmos ali os observando. Midna transforma Link em um lobo o tocando com sua palma tal como ele fez com ela.

E então ela ativa o portal e logo ambos estavam sendo desintegrados em partículas. Para depois se reintegrarem do outro lado no escuro do reino da twilight. Imediatamente, Midna tranca o portal com sua espada gêmea de Link, e sai do local onde o espelho estava, caminhando orgulhosa com Link ao seu lado.

Sua forma de lobo havia crescido junto com ele, ficando maior que um lobo normal e um pouco mais longo. Suas marcas brancas brilhavam ali contendo poder, assim que a dupla pisa no pátio que os levaria para o castelo, são assaltados por vários twilli.

Todos chamando pela princesa e muitos também olhando o lindo e mortal lobo ao lado dela. Um deles se aproxima mais ficando na frente de Midna.

\- Minha princesa...

\- Olá Jhuha sem formalidades agora, chame o conselho preciso dar umas explicações e acalmar a todos.

\- Imediatamente.

Assim ele da um passo para o lado, deixando Midna passar, mas impede o avanço de Link, este somente gira ao redor do ser e volta para seu lugar ao lado da princesa.

\- Não faça isso novamente, ele pode destroça-lo com facilidade se quiser.

Fala Midna seria enquanto tocava com uma das mãos o topo da cabeça de Link que estava sentado ao lado dela, rosnando para o homem, este não acreditava nos próprios olhos. E não responde sua princesa preferindo ficar calado com medo dos olhos daquele lobo.

A dupla sobe por um elevador ate a entrada real do castelo, lugar no qual nenhum deles pode entrar antes durante a jornada. Os portões se abrem para fora para receber a princesa, com ja duas twilli ali esperando para servir a mesma.

\- Bem-vinda de volta Princesa Midna!

\- E bom estar de volta, eu irei para o meu quarto na ala real. Não quero ser incomodada ate a hora da reunião com o conselho.

Comanda a princesa passando direto pelas duas que a seguem guardando distância do lobo de aparência linda porem mortal.

\- Claro! Mas e esse lobo?

\- O que tem ele?

\- O que faremos com ele? Ele a esta seguindo...

\- Claro que ele esta, ele e meu guardião, a besta sagrada.

Ela fala isso de propósito pois sabia que as duas servas iriam espalhar a informação que viraria um boato rapidamente. E também as faz travar no lugar, Link olha para as duas e suspira.

"Era mesmo necessário? Acho que você fritou o cérebro delas..."

Ele comenta olhando fumaça sair das orelhas pontudas das duas. Midna também olha e ri baixo.

"Sim, foi... Mas pergunto o mesmo, foi necessário mostrar sua velocidade para Jhuha?"

"Não gostei dele."

Midna ouve aquilo como um aviso, se Link a pessoa que seguia mais seus instintos do que qualquer outra e os mesmos raramente erravam sobre algo, diz algo assim, era melhor levar a serio.

A dupla chega no quarto de Midna onde entram trancando a porta, o quarto deveria ser maior que i escritório de Zelda, possuía uma cama de casal, banheiro pessoal, uma placa de trocar usada para trocar de roupa mesmo quando havia alguém no quarto, uma escrivaninha, armários muitos armários e uma grande janela com vista para a lua dourada.

"Belo quarto... Sinto cheiro de... Perfume?"

Ele comenta caminhando pelo lugar farejando, Midna estava a flor dos nervos, corada e com medo do que o lobo encontraria. Assim ela estava debatendo com sigo mesma como falar para ele parar sem aparentar desespero.

Porem quando ele chega perto de um armário em especial, ela corre para interceptar o herói.

"Hummm?"

\- Não tem nada de mais aqui! Venha vou transformar...

"Você pode me mudar aqui mesmo... O que esconde aí minha bela princesa?"

O lobo se senta latindo baixo parecendo rir. Midna cora bastante pois ela podia ver o que Link estava imaginando.

\- Não tem nada disso! São só... Roupas...

"Pelo cheiro parece que são mesmo roupas mas... Perfumadas? Tem algo aí que você não quer me mostrar não é?"

\- É...

Ela abaixa a cabeça derrotada. Link toca a cabeça na mão marcada dela e a mesma estende os dedos para tocar a palma na testa dele. Com um brilho, ele volta a sua forma humana.

E logo que isso acontece, ele segura os pulsos de Midna e os ergue prendendo ela contra o armário. A princesa olha para os olhos selvagens do jovem e se derrete toda por dentro. Aqueles olhos sempre a derrotavam, eram livres, selvagens, fortes, tudo isso e ainda bondosos e sábios.

\- Pode...

Ele beija o pescoço dela.

\- ...me mostrar...

Ele morde de leve a orelha dela a fazendo tremer e fechar os olhos.

-... O que esconde aí?

Ele termina beijando a princesa nos lábios. Ela tenta mover os braços para abraçá-lo, mas ele não deixa o que faz Midna se sentir desprevenida de guarda baixa. E ao mesmo tempo a faz mais excitada, o beijo logo se aprofunda, com ele enfiando a língua na boca dela.

Mas ela logo toma um pouco do controle e desafia o herói para um duelo de línguas. Um duelo épico e memorável, onde ambos os oponentes tentavam rende o outro usando a língua de formas variadas. Midna não pode mais pois estava sem ar, assim ela se afasta para respirar fundo rapidamente, momento que Link usa para soltar os braços dela e a abraçar pela cintura a prendendo contra seu corpo e tomando novamente os lábios dela.

Estes já inchados pelo beijo anterior são rapidamente abertos e ela tem a boca invadida novamente pela língua do rapaz. Desta vez ela pode abraçar a nuca dele e o puxar mais para perto. Nenhum dos dois sabe dizer quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, e nem como foram parar na cama com Link sentado e Midna sentada no colo dele com as pernas cruzadas atrás da cintura do herói.

Mas eles logo não conseguem mais continuar e se afastam para arfarem tentando receber o ar necessário. A princesa sabia muito bem como o herói estava excitado pois sentia em seu corpo algo duro e crescendo cada vez mais lá embaixo entre suas pernas.

Link também percebe isso e olha para o lado corando. Midna nota e olha para baixo se afastando um pouco para dar espaço para a coisa dura. Ela ouve o herói gemer baixo, algo quase inexistente e sorri voltando para sua posição original. Espremendo aquilo usando seu corpo.

O herói só pode gemer um pouco mais alto quando sente algo molhado e quente contra seu membro, mas ele era tímido e estava corado e envergonhado agora, Midna percebe constrangimento do rapaz e toca seu rosto com carinho o fazendo olhar para ela.

Nenhuma palavra e dita, pois somente o olhar e o sorriso a princesa, ja fazem o rapaz sorrir e voltar a beijar ela. Mas minutos mais tarde, ambos são arrancados do prazer do beijo quando alguém bate na porta.

\- Princesa, o conselho esta a postos e a espera. O que devo dizer a eles?

Link rosna por terem interrompido o casal no meio de um longo e muito gostoso beijo. Aparentemente o homem atrás da porta, ouve o rosnado pois eles ouvem o barulho de algo reencontrando o solo. E imaginam que o homem houvesse saltado pelo susto.

\- Diga a eles que eu estarei lá em cinco minutos, os avise que a demora se deve ao fato de que eu precisei descansar um pouco e agora preciso me arrumar.

\- Sim!

A dupla ouve o homem sair correndo literalmente, os dois se olham e riem. Midna sai de cima de Link com desprazer e começa a retirar as roupas.

\- Espera! Você vai tirar as roupas aqui? Na minha frente?

Midna olha para trás, pois havia se virado.

\- Não quer?

\- Viu? Você quer ver, mas seu lado cavalheiro bate de frente com seus desejos.

Ela fala sorrindo, Link da a língua para ela que sorri mais e se vira para ele retirando lentamente as roupas. Porem para antes de algo importante aparecer e vai para trás do trocador de roupas. O herói respira fundo se acalmando e rosna levemente.

Midna ouve e sorri corada, ela estava parada atrás da barreira de madeira. O coração correndo dentro dela. Logo ela estava vestindo um robe e vai para o banheiro tomar um banho para se acalmar, enquanto isso Link também se acalmava.

Dois minutos depois ela sai com o cabelo molhado ainda e se veste com as roupas reais dela. Usando a capa e capuz com entalhes mágicos e jóias também mágicas. Ela prefere continuar com a cota de malha que se funde a qualquer roupa que ela usar.

Assim o abdômen dela não fica a mostra. Mas suas pernas ficam, ao menos uma delas, porem isso logo muda quando ela coloca as suas botas das roupas protetoras da mesma. Estas são guardadas em um depósito mágico pessoal dela. Tal como a espada, Link a ajuda a arrumar o cabelo pois o tempo já estava acabando faltavam somente dois minutos.

Mas eles conseguem de alguma forma e Link e transformado em lobo e este se olha para ter certeza de que nada estava aparecendo, Midna o olha confusa, mas logo lembra da coisa dura de antes e cora.

Por sorte estava tudo bem, Midna balança a cabeça se acalmando e a dupla vai para a sala de reunião, no caminho eles passam por alguns servos que olhavam para Link assombrados, parece que os boatos já correram bem.

"Algo que eu deva saber antes de entrarmos?"

Pergunta o lobo quando a dupla estava na frente da porta, faltando um minuto.

"Siga o que eu disser, mas também siga seus instintos, só me avise antes."

"Combinado minha mestra..."

Ele fala tocando o quadril dela com uma pata, Midna ri baixo e abre as portas, no interior, oito homens e mulheres twilli se encontravam as mulheres de um lado e os homens do outro lado de uma grande mesa em forma de retângulo com uma cadeira alta e imponente na cabeceira, tanto a mesa como as cadeiras, eram feitas de pedra. Mas se moviam para acomodar quem fosse se sentar.

Todos os que conversavam se iram para olharem a princesa entrando, com o lobo dos boatos caminhado ao lado dela.

\- Bem-vinda de volta Princesa! Porque nos chamou assim?

Um deles vai direto ao assunto, Midna o ignora por uns momentos, indo se sentar. Link olha de relance para o homem que havia falado, antes de se sentar ao lado da cadeira da princesa, esta pousa uma das mãos na cabeça dele o acariciando.

\- E bom estar de volta, eu os chamei aqui para apaziguar a população, pois muitos devem estar confusos pois a princesa do reino não estava por perto.

\- Entendemos isso, princesa. E não se preocupe pois ja estamos espalhando palavras dizendo que a princesa voltou. Mas agora que esta aqui precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas...

A mulher é interrompida por outro homem, este era um pouco mais baixo que a maioria e mais gordo também, possuía cabelos de um azul escuro e olhos prateados.

\- Sim! Primeiro de tudo, o que é esta coisa sentada ao seu lado? Um lobo?

Link imediatamente se levanta rosnando, todos os conselheiros engolem em seco, o animal era grande e possuía dentes afiados, além de um brilho magnífico em seu pelo.

"Esse cara..."

"Calma Link, eu sei ele é chato, mas tanto eu como você sabemos que ele é inofensivo."

"Sim, não sinto nada vindo dele."

Midna olha para o lobo, a conversa entre os dois durou apenas pouco menos de dois segundos.

\- Calma... Calma... Não precisa destrocar ele, ele falou algo errado, não é mesmo conselheiro?

Midna pergunta olhando para o homem, o lobo havia parado de rosnar, mas ainda se mantinha de pé olhando diretamente para a alma daquele homem.

\- Sim...

Ele fala fraco e se senta. Um silencio pesado se cria enquanto Midna fingia acalmar o lobo, mas eles estavam conversando. Finalmente o lobo se senta fecha do os olhos. Todos os conselheiros soltam o ar que haviam prendido sem nem perceber.

\- Bom, ele é um lobo.

Responde Midna sorrindo, mas uma conselheira sabendo da forma que sua princesa agia, pergunta algo mais inteligente.

\- Princesa, acho que o que todos do conselho querem saber realmente é: O que esse lobo é de fato? Pois boatos dizem que ele é seu guardião e algo sagrado.

"Algo sagrado? Bem é um começo..."

Comenta Link fazendo Midna ter de segurar um riso.

\- Sim, ele é meu guardião e também o herói que salvou nisso mundo do terror que Zant queria trazer. Esse lobo é a besta sagrada da profecia. Ele na verdade tem uma forma humana, mas preferiu não se mostrar ainda pois... Bem vocês são preconceituosos contra seres da luz.

Isso faz o conselho inteiro ficar com os queixos na mesa. Midna e Link se seguram para não rir.

\- Esse lobo é a besta sagrada? E um ser da luz? Como pode?!

\- Bem se você houvesse lido a profecia direito, saberia que a mesma fala sobre uma besta sagrada vinda do mundo da luz que salvaria nosso mundo, de um mal muito maior que imaginávamos. E também cita que esta mesma besta seria algo mais.

As palavras de Midna acertam todos os conselheiros como um golpe. Eles sabiam da profecia mas o orgulho e o preconceito sempre vinham antes.

\- Certo, esse lobo pode ser especial. Mas não vejo o algo a mais que falou.

\- Esse lobo tem nome, o nome dele é Link o herói da twilight aquele que derrotou Zant e nos livrou de um futuro terrível como servos do monstro. E também é aquele que sozinho derrotou Ganondorf.

\- Incrível... Mas como um lobo pode fazer isso?

O lobo em questão rosna e se levanta nas patas traseiras para apoiar as dianteiras na mesa e olhar os conselheiros, depois ele olha para Midna e acena com a cabeça. A princesa toca a testa dele com a palma de sua mão e logo o animal brilha mudando para sua forma humana e muito imponente.

\- Talvez seja porque esse lobo tenha uma forma humana? Como Midna ja falou? Oh nobres idiotas.

Responde Link com um tom sarcástico que faz Midna rir, o conselho o olhava de olhos arregalados.

\- Ora isso...

\- É uma afronta? Creio que não senhor. Pois eu quem fui forçado a ouvir vocês falando mal de mim e não acreditando na pessoa que mais sofreu em toda essa brincadeira com Zant e Ganondorf. Se não sabem, Midna foi amaldiçoada por um de vocês! E forçada a ir para o mundo da luz.

Ele faz uma pausa retirando as mãos da mesa e se colocando totalmente ereto olha nos olhos de cada um dos conselheiros.

\- Escutem ela ou dêem o fora. Se não casos com o que aconteceu com Zant vai acontecer novamente. E se eu não estiver por perto? Para ajudar vocês? Como vão se salvar?

Link fala serio cruzando os braços o conselho o havia ouvido atentos e entendem as palavras do jovem. Também sabem que se não fosse por ele, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido?

Porem mesmo sabendo disso, todos os conselheiros menos um ou dois, ainda estamos orgulhosos de mais para admitir.

\- Link... Calma...

Midna fala tocando o braço do jovem, este a olha de lado e bufa antes de se sentar no braço da cadeira de Midna, apoiando as costas e abaixando a cabeça.

Para os conselheiros homens ele estava de olhos fechados, pois não podiam ver os mesmos. Mas para as mulheres o olhar de Link continuava ali atento.

\- Depois destas palavras de meu guardião, creio que não hajam mais perguntas sobre ele, certo?

Pergunta Midna, um dos conselheiros abre a boca para falar mas um olhar de uma das mulheres o cala, elas sabiam que Link estava acordado e atento, não queriam ver o que ele faria se ficasse nervoso.

\- Certo, continuando...

As horas passam enquanto Midna e seus conselheiros discutiam as melhores formas de reconstruir o reino. De todas as idéias, somente duas foram aprovadas por Midna e estas foram: Reconstruir o altar para os espíritos dos mortos, e começar a construção de um novo palácio usando como base o castelo já existente.

Link permanece em silencio pois essa parte era da princesa. Mesmo assim ela por vezes o perguntava mentalmente o que ele achava de algo. Muitas das idéias dadas por Lhuha foram negadas assim como vários outros por causa destas conversas.

Finalmente a ultima questão foi levantada...

\- Princesa, quando vai começar a procurar pretendentes? Depois do que aconteceu, seria melhor começar rapidamente para logo ter um herdeiro.

Fala um dos conselheiros, Midna olha de lado para Link que estava acordado, mas ele não se move e nem reage, porem a princesa ja o conhecia bem o bastante para olhar os olhos dele... Insegurança, medo, tristeza. Eram o que passavam pelos olhos do herói.

A mente dele estava frenética tanto que ele não consegue "desligar" a comunicação entre os dois e Midna pode ouvir tudo o que se passava ali, ficando ao mesmo tempo grata e feliz por o herói se importar tanto com ela, como triste e com raiva do conselho por a fazer pensar em algo assim.

\- Não irei responder a esta questão no momento. Pois já discutimos isso muitas vezes antes, eu não irei casar com ninguém a menos que eu ame aquela pessoa e ponto final. Agora se não houver mas nada a ser discutido eu irei me retirar.

Fala Midna calma porem com um toque de raiva em sua voz que somente Link e uma das conselheiras notou.

\- Mas princesa...

Ele se cala pois Link se levanta erguendo lentamente a cabeça e parecendo abrir os olhos pela primeira vez desde que havia falado, obviamente não era o caso mas ele fez isso para manter as aparências. Quando os conselheiros vêem o jovem abrir os olhos e imediatamente focar os mesmos no homem que havia falado. Este se senta lentamente não querendo ser algo da raiva do guerreiro.

\- Creio que a princesa já tenha dito a resposta, não adianta tentar novamente. Agora vocês possuem algo mais a ser discutido ou vão continuar com isso?

Fala o jovem herói ainda com o olhar fixo no homem, este parecia querer se espremer na cadeira ate desaparecer.

\- Com licença... Besta sagrada...

Link gira o rosto para olhar de lado para quem o chamava. Era uma das mulheres, ela era muito bonita, mas Midna era bem mais sem dúvidas, a moça era mais baixa que a princesa e possuía longos cabelos de um tom perolado e olhos dourados brilhantes.

\- Sim?

\- Bem... E-eu gostaria de saber... O que você é para a princesa?

\- Além de guardião, herói, servo e amigo?

A mulher fecha a boca corando pela vergonha, Midna ja havia falado isso mas não a parte da amizade.

\- Sim...

Link olha para Midna e pergunta mentalmente: "somos somente amigos?"

A princesa o olha e rola os olhos: "claro que não sei idiota! Somos... Bem... Errr..."

A princesa desvia o olhar o que faz Link sorrir e o conselho perceber o poder do olhar do jovem, nenhum deles iria querer ser inimigo do mesmo... Bem a maioria.

\- Bom para lhe responder honestamente, somos amigos... Mas também somos algo mais que isso. Não, não pensem besteira. Alguma outra pergunta?

\- Eu... Besta sagrada, você possui alguma magia?

Midna ergue o olhar focando o homem e estreitando os olhos.

\- Se eu não possuísse nenhum poder, como teria derrotado um usuário de magia negra como Zant? Mas se não acreditam em mim...

Ele então caminha ate o outro lado da mesa, com os olhos de todos incluindo Midna nele, ele então saca a master sword e com um movimento corta o ar a sua frente enviando uma rajada mágica de luz por sobre a mesa, contra Midna.

Isso assusta todos os conselheiros mas Midna somente sorria, ela se levanta e ergue a mão marcada parando o ataque com facilidade e o dissipando, porem na realidade ela o absorve e o converte em energia das sombras lançando uma esfera contra Link que ergue uma das mãos segurando a poderosa energia e a jogando para o lado.

Quando a esfera bate no solo a dois metros de onde o herói estava, uma explosão silenciosa ocorre destruindo parte do solo e parede lateral. Os conselheiros olham aquela troca de golpes atônitos, todos sabiam do poder da princesa e agora vendo o poder do herói. E ainda o poder da princesa, eles tem certeza de uma coisa: Nunca deixe nenhum dos dois nervoso.

\- Bom depois disto não devem mas ter nenhuma questão correto?

Como ninguém fala nada, e Link caminha calmamente ate a porta de entrada e saída do lugar...

\- Eu declaro esta reunião encerrada, podem sair!

Link abre as portas e se curva como o cavalheiro que é quando as damas do conselho passam por ele. Cada uma delas lhe da um sorriso envergonhado ou somente cordial. Quando os homens se aproximam, ele curva levemente a cabeça em sinal de respeito, nada mais.

A maior parte dos conselheiros responde com acenos de cabeça, mas Jhuha e dois outros não o fazem preferindo ignorar o jovem que os olha de lado quando se afastam. Ele então fecha as portas e caminha ate Midna, sentada em sua cadeira, massageando a testa com uma das mãos.

Ela nem percebe quando ele pula na mesa se sentando a frente dela com um sorriso. O jovem puxa a mão que massageava a testa e a segura entre suas mãos dando a segurança que a princesa precisava. Esta ergue os olhos para encontrar os olhos calorosos de Link.

\- Boa idéia aquela de demonstrar nossos poderes.

\- Obrigado princesa, agora pode me explicar algo?

E fala a olhando, ela percebe uma pontada de ciúmes nos olhos dele e sorri por dentro realmente feliz pelo mesmo se sentir assim.

\- É sobre o casamento, não é?

Ele balança a cabeça de modo afirmativo, Midna se move para ficar mais perto do herói, os rostos deles quase se tocando.

\- Esta com medo de me perder para alguém?

Link imediatamente a beija e responde a pergunta dela por invadir sua boca com a língua, infelizmente o lugar que estavam não era bom para tal ato e assim que ela perde o fôlego pela primeira vez... Com muito esforço ela empurra o herói para respirar e parar o beijo.

\- Ja... Entendi... Eu... Não nos vamos resolver isso.

Link sorri para ela e a puxa para um abraço apertado, para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.

\- Eu estarei com você para sempre, se você assim desejar, mesmo longe eu ainda poderei entrar em contato com você. Lembre disso... Minha linda princesa das sombras...

Assim que ele fala, Midna cora de uma maneira tal que estava grata por estar escondendo seu rosto no ombro do rapaz. Porem o tempo deles acaba pois alguém entra na sala de reuniões e vê o casal daquele modo. Por sorte era uma serva, ela fica parada ali com o queixo caído Midna e Link erguem as cabeças e olham de lado para a moça, esta arregala os olhos paralisando.

\- Não vai falar nada do que aconteceu aqui para ninguém, certo?

Midna fala se afastando de Link e se levantando, já criando uma esfera de energia, o herói chuta a mesa saltando e dando um mortal giratório e caindo de pé ao lado da princesa, já com a máster Sword a postos, a mesma parecia emitir um brilho da lamina, quase parecendo responder aos desejos de seu mestre.

A pobre serva cai de joelhos chorando e balançando a cabeça, jurando não falar nada, nunca. Ela até começa a chorar de medo, mas Link embainha sua espada e Midna desfaz sua magia, ambos se ajoelham um de cada lado da moça.

\- Não chore, não iremos machucar você.

O herói fala limpando as lagrimas da serva com um dedo, de uma forma bastante carinhosa.

\- Sim, só queremos poder ficar juntos sem ninguém nos incomodar por causa dos preconceitos... Pode ficar calada sobre o que viu aqui? Não fale para ninguém, e eu digo ninguém mesmo...

Midna fala sorrindo para a moça que para de chorar corando, Midna era muito bem vista pelas servas e por toda as mulheres do reino, como uma princesa benevolente mas justa. Link o guardião de Midna, a moça nada sabia sobre ele, porem ele parecia ser muito bondoso e muito bonito...

\- Sim, senhora. Não vou falar para ninguém, o segredo do namoro de vocês ficará para sempre em meu coração.

O casal sorri para ela e se levantam, saindo dali, naquele dia, Midna iria passar por todos os locais de maior importância do reino, isso pois nenhum deles estava minimamente cansado e como o reino não possuía dia ou noite não tinham como saber quando iria dormir.

Quando a princesa passa pelo portão de saída para ir para outra área do reino, alguns guardas a cercam.

\- Princesa! Iremos acompanha-la!

Link sorri por dentro, mas mantém o rosto sério, Midna para e olha para os soldados twilli ela suspira por dentro, pois sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, quando ela falasse o que pretendia.

\- Não precisam se preocupar, eu já possuo um guardião comigo. Ele irá me proteger em minhas caminhadas pelo reino.

Os soldados abaixam os ombros e olham para Link, este estava com o chapéu levemente abaixado escondendo ambos os olhos nas sombras, ele havia descoberto que suas roupas eram mágicas, ou seja ele poderia mudar elas da forma que desejasse, isso poderia ser útil mesmo em uma luta. Assim quando ele sente os olharem em si ele apenas ergue um pouco o chapéu e abre os olhos olhando de lado para os soldados. Sua estatura maior que Midna, um pouco lhe dava um ar imponente.

Alguns dos soldados recuam somente com o olhar dele, porem a maioria ignora o aviso silencioso por causa do orgulho.

\- Ele? Sozinho pode proteger a senhora? Hah.

Um twilli maior que Midna e Link se aproxima, ele portava roupas parecidas com as de Zant, e um longo machado de batalha negro e azul. Ao seu lado outro soldado aparece, esse era da altura de Midna e portava o mesmo tipo de arma.

\- Nós podemos proteger você melhor do que ele, nos deixe ir com a senhora...

Midna suspira, mas logo depois ri baixo pois Link havia falado que provavelmente poderia derrotar todos eles sem problemas, isto é se Midna quisesse.

\- Não precisam soldados... E eu não sou senhora eu sou senhorita ou madame ou só princesa... Se não sabem eu ainda sou virgem.

Midna fala sorrindo, de forma que todos os homens presentes coram, menos Link que faz um comentário na mente dela a deixando corada, mas esta esconde.

\- Bem... Ainda penso que somente um carinha magro como esse não conseguiria a proteger...

\- Porque então não testamos? Eu contra todos vocês, se me vencerem claramente eu não posso proteger a princesa sozinho, mas se eu os derrotar... Ou melhor quando eu os derrotar, vocês vão engolir este orgulho idiota e me deixar proteger a princesa.

Link fala pela primeira vez desde que ele e Midna saíram do castelo, os soldados ao redor dele, começam a rir e alto. Porem logo se calam pois Link já havia partido, com a princesa ao seu lado, eles caminhavam até uma área mais aberta onde vários twilli param o que faziam para observar o que poderia ser algo divertido, no mínimo.

O herói caminha até o centro do local enquanto a princesa permanece o mais longe possível, sentada em uma mureta de pedra. Os soldados se entreolham e caminham até onde o herói, todos os oito soldados portavam armas parecidas, machados de batalha ou espadas longas. Dois usavam mais magia para o combate.

\- Isso vai acabar rápido.

Comenta Jhuha que aparece ao lado de Midna, esta nem olha para ele, focando seus olhos em Link.

\- Sim, Link vai vencer rapidamente e poderemos finalmente ir ver como está o resto do reino.

A princesa fala de uma forma que faz todos perto dela a olharem chocados. Enquanto isso Link nem saca suas espadas, ele não precisa, ele espera com as pernas levemente afastadas uma da outra e os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo.

Os soldados o rodeiam e olham um para o outro pensando no que fazer pois o oponente nem havia sacado suas armas ainda.

\- Ora, o que estão esperando? Ele é apenas um! Vocês pooodem vencer! Claaaro.

Midna fala sorrindo e de uma forma debochada assim dois dos soldados avançam contra Link, ambos correndo em diagonal na frente do herói.

\- Ah coitados... Já perderam...

Comenta Midna, o líder dos soldados, tal como Jhuha olham para ela, antes de ouvirem gritos de dor dos dois soldados. Ninguém havia conseguido ver nada, em um momento pareceu que os soldados estavam a um centímetro de cortar o herói em fatias, porem no momento seguinte o herói estava atrás dos dois soldados, com um par de espadas espectrais em suas mãos.

No segundo seguinte a dupla cai de cara no solo, desmaiados por causa da dor devido a um golpe diagonal desde o ombro até a cintura de ambos, Link se levanta de sua posição ajoelhada e gira ambas as espadas as fazendo desaparecer.

Midna percebe marcas em seus antebraços e lembra que suas marcas também haviam mudado, talvez... Ela não pode pensar mais pois os dois magos do grupo voam, literalmente, até Link e mudam de direção no ultimo momento, cada um lançando esferas de energia contra o herói.

Este cria um escudo em um dos braços e uma espada no outro, rebatendo uma das esferas e defendendo a outra, a primeira das esferas é devolvida para seu dono o fazendo explodir, mas não o matando. Enquanto isso o segundo dos magos para e cria um campo de energia ao redor de Link que havia desfeito suas armas.

-...

Link faz suas botas de ferro aparecerem e quando o campo se ergue tentando erguer o jovem, este não se move. Ou melhor se move mas muito pouco, enquanto o mago olhava de queixo caído, uma garra segura o rosto do coitado e o puxa para perto de Link que o soca no estomago o desacordando, antes de se livrar das botas e de uma das clawshot. Se virando para girar no solo desviando de duas espadas longas e para derrapando atrás de um dos soldados, antes de saltar girando e golpear as costas do mesmo com uma espada espectral.

A força do golpe lança o soldado de encontro ao colega derrubando ambos no chão, um deles desacordado.

\- Quantos faltam? Vejamos, dois soldados, dois magos... Agora dois outros soldados... então faltam dois correto?

Link fala se virando, mas precisa erguer uma das mãos para segurar o cabo logo a baixo da lamina do grande machado do soldado maior, este olha espantado, pois o jovem havia suportado todo o peso do golpe com um só braço. Mas não poderia se defender do próximo golpe...

O soldado menor avança por trás querendo golpear as costas de Link com seu grande machado em diagonal de baixo para cima, porem o herói era experiente e gira o corpo para criar um escudo bloqueando o golpe no ultimo segundo. O escudo desaparece e Link segura a arma do soldado, assim segurando ambos os soldados por suas armas.

O herói salta dando um mortal e torcendo as armas as retirando as mãos de seus donos, depois que ele aterrissa ele lança uma delas contra o soldado menor, o aterrorizando quando a grande arma passa a centímetros da cabeça dele, se fincando no solo atrás do mesmo, por fim o herói devolve a arma do soldado maior que o olha confuso.

\- Você parece ser o mais experiente aqui, agora que os outros estão fora de serviço, você pode usar toda sua força contra mim.

\- Então você sabia que eu não estava usando todo meu poder, mas você já usou seu trunfo, suas armas espectrais não vão me assustar mais!

Midna ri baixo de onde estava atraindo a atenção de todos, pois o silencio era tão pesado após a declaração do soldado que até um parafuso poderia ser ouvido caindo.

\- Nobre soldado, aquelas armas espectrais são uma magia básica que qualquer um de nós saberia fazer, para Link aquilo era um modo de não os matar sem querer.

\- Então...

\- Ele nem se quer sacou suas armas, se você não notou ainda.

Fala Jhuha, o soldado olha para Link e percebe os dois cabos saindo de suas costas, antes de arregalar os olhos.

\- Eu... Me rendo.

\- Boa escolha! Agora, Link venha precisamos ainda passar por muitos lugares antes de podermos dormir!

Midna fala se levantando, enquanto os que haviam assistido aquilo, olhavam para Link de queixo caído. O herói acena para Midna e caminha até ela, porem para ao lado do soldado que havia caído de joelhos.

\- Não á vergonha em se render perante um oponente mais forte, não há vergonha em fugir perante um perigo do qual não está preparado para enfrentar. Vergonhoso seria se você fosse tolo o suficiente para correr até um oponente mais poderoso que você só para morrer uma morte estúpida, quando você poderia ter vivido mais e treinado mais para derrotar seu oponente mais tarde.

Link coloca uma das mãos no ombro do homem, suas palavras, todos puderam ouvir, incluindo Midna que sorria.

\- Seja corajoso o suficiente para admitir sua fraqueza, mas não seja tolo o bastante para deixar seu orgulho o matar. Viva e tente novamente, ou morra e nunca mais seja lembrado.

Termina o herói, antes de seguir a princesa que o olhava com orgulho e respeito, o soldado estava ali parado de olhos arregalados, olhando as costas daquele jovem guerreiro. Assim que a dupla desaparece de vista, o soldado se levanta, as palavras de Link ficariam marcadas em sua mente até o fim de sua vida.

Ja longe do local da luta, em um altar, Midna e Link continuam suas caminhadas. A dupla passa por muitos lugares devido ao teleporte de Midna, em cada lugar a princesa era assaltada pelo povo, tal qual Zelda, Midna era amada pelo seu povo.

Os dias passam da mesma forma, Link e Midna acordariam se uma boa noite de sono com ambos abraçados um a outro. Depois a dupla iria caminhar pelo reino dando ordens e ajudando ao construtores, re estabilizando todas as áreas.

As palavras e feitos da dupla tem um grande impacto tanto na população quanto no conselho, logo Link era adorado por muitos soldados devido ao seu feito no primeiro dia. As coisas iam tão bem que em pouco mais de um mês assim, o conselho fala para Midna que eles poderiam continuar sem que ela se esforçasse muito, ou seja era o modo do conselho dizer: Pode ir tirar umas ferias.

Isso veio muito bem a calhar pois eles precisavam voltar para o mundo da luz, assim no dia seguinte o casal, ambos vestindo suas roupas mágicas parecidas uma com a outra, vão para o mundo da luz... Mal sabiam eles que o momento de paz de ambos estaria chegando ao fim...

Quando o casal sai do portal, a primeira coisa que percebem é a diferença entre o mundo das sombras e o da luz...


End file.
